


瞎编编 4/3

by y_JZ



Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: 瞎编编 X/3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778926





	瞎编编 4/3

被ジークフリート骗也不是头一遭。  
就算未经傻狗饲主许可便恐吓要敲狗头，パーシヴァル都不会告诉他人，譬如让ジークフリート唬弄着吃下傻狗烹制美味佳肴这类事情曾有先例。那是发生在没记住ランスロット身边还有ヴェイン那么个人影之黑龙骑士团时代的过去。ジークフリート教パーシヴァル取那屠龙巨刃起来。像是抽戳进石板的细剑。难道不是该ランスロット。为何找上自己。パーシヴァル发自肺腑承认ランスロット气质更符ジークフリート传人，ランスロット又何需パーシヴァル额外支持，所以也没什么机会令パーシヴァル逢人宣传ランスロット的厉害。  
ジークフリート就鼓励パーシヴァル，道パーシヴァル可以的，目前也就パーシヴァル可以，看样子是的，因为ランスロット那样习惯双手轻盈灵巧，有足够手劲臂力的则没有ランスロット自如锐利，恰恰パーシヴァル使炎形剑，兼顾。而且，都是红的。  
パーシヴァル挑眉，一手握龙血润泽刃身的黑柄，一手握手腕，举起剑，指向剑主人。  
哪怕是、既然是ジークフリート提出的，构陷阴谋尽管放马过来——然后一直到三五年后陷阱才发动。时值隶属炎帝家臣的骑空团团长提出继续之前中断的“有本事先赢过本剑圣在下我先”家臣资格实绩考核。  
团长其实是剑豪了，但就是想用ランスロット那里蹭的フェードラッヘ产直骑士翠剑。パーシヴァル笑笑，他这个家臣确实有心，他确实与ランスロット也有场悬而未决，正好顺便热身。  
“公平起见”。  
当裁判的老资格的ジークフリート，掷了自己武器，弹飞パーシヴァル本来的。属性局面天翻地覆，距离OVER DRIVE仅差裁判示意开始，至于ランスロット还有水属性武器可供魔法剑士发挥的事实，早被紧张气氛屏障。  
“团长不要轻敌了，那个可也是我教出来的。”  
拖拖拉拉的ジークフリート倚老卖老。パーシヴァル是记得对方教过他，或许哪天麻烦他屠龙，就因为他能举一举屠龙剑——谎话连篇，分明因为土属性加护下即便花蕾亦能生火，何况是炎帝本人剑举与火龙火蝶皆有渊源的巨刃。


End file.
